Present Kiss
by Achi Putiyu
Summary: "Hadiah yang indah itu tak harus mahal. Tapi, sesuatu yang sederhana namun berarti."/"Masih banyak waktu untuk menjawab dan di saat itu aku akan tetap menunggu,"/ "Kedua matanya, ada ketulusan di sana,"/Kau tau, ini adalah ciuman pertamaku dengan seorang perempuan."/My second fic/RnR Please!/SasuTen.


**Present Kiss**

**Disclaimer : Om Masashi Kishimoto**

Rate : T – Semi M

Genre : Friendship, Romance

Yosh, kembali lagi dengan author yang manis ini :3 . Ini fanfic kedua aku. Happy write!

Jam istirahat berlangsung, tampak seorang siswi berambut coklat dengan gaya khasnya di cepol dua bagai panda dari negeri China, menyusuri lorong sekolah sambil sesekali melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Pasti Sasuke-kun senang dengan hadiah yang kuberikan."

"Punyaku juga menarik, mahal lagi."

"No …, dia lebih memilih hadiahku!"

Tenten, siswi bercepol itu hanya mendengus ketika mendengar percakapan mereka. Dia pun segera berlalu meninggalkan kerumunan para siswi sebut saja—Fans grils Uchiha Sasuke.

**Flashback**

Siswa berambut pirang ditemani siswa lainnya yang memiliki model rambut batok kelapa tengah berdiri di depan madding. Dengan gaya khas mereka—senyum ala p*ps*de*t, menarik perhatian murid-murid KHS (Konoha High School) yang tengah berlalu-lalang.

"Pengumuman!" Teriak Lee.

"Ada apa, ada apa?" mereka tampak penasaran.

"Silahkan Sasuke," ucap Naruto, mempersilahkan.

"Untuk seluruh siswa-siswi KHS yang mengenalku (Author: Kau kan famous :3), yang sangat mengagumiku (Author: Iya deh, yang handsome :*), yang tergila-gila padaku (Author: Woyyy, jangan alay -_-) lusa hari ulang tahunku dan aku membuat party school di rumah. Jadi, kalian datang jam 7 malam," jelas Sasuke.

Para siswi histeris seketika menerima undangan dari Sasuke langsung. Mereka lebih heboh, ketika duo ulet (Naruto dan Lee) memberi bocoran tentang kesukaan Sasuke mulai dari makanan, minuman, film favorite, tipe ceweknya (Author: Abaykan yang terakhir -.-).

**Tenten P O V**

"Tidak istirahat?" pertanyaan itu sukses membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Sa … sasuke? sejak kapan kau di sini?" tanyaku gugup.

"Kuharap kau datang dan jangan lupa membawa hadiah," pintanya sembari meninggalkanku. Aku tak mampu membalas ucapannya, lidahku kelu. Menatap punggungnya semakin jauh hanya itu yang kulakukan.

###

Bruk … suara bantingan pintu terdengar jelas. Tenten masuk ke dalam kamar dan meletakan kantong belanja di atas meja belajar.

"Argh …, pangeran ayam! Kenapa sih mengundangku? Aku bingung," teriak Tenten frustasi.

"Eh? Sejak kapan aku memanggilnya pangeran?" tanya Tenten entah pada siapa.

Setelah berganti baju seragam dan membersihkan kamarnya, Tenten menghampiri meja belajar—lebih tepatnya kantong belanja berwarna putih. Beberapa kain flannel dan benang wool warna-warni ia keluarkan

"Baiklah, sudah kuputuskan. Dia mau menerima atau tidak, itu urusan belakangan. Yang penting aku membawa kado," ucap Tenten semangat.

Tenten terlihat lihai memainkan jarum, benang dan kain yang ada dihadapannya. Sepertinya hadiah yang sudah direncanakan, ia persiapkan dengan matang.

Tok … tok … tok … suara ketukan pintu sukses membuat Tenten menghentikan aktifitasnya. Gadis bercepol itu melangkahkan kakinya dengan malas.

"Temari, ada apa?" tanya Tenten.

"Ayo makan, kedua adikku sudah menunggu," jawabnya.

"Kalian makan saja dulu. Banyak tugas yang harus kukerjakan," balas Tenten sekenanya.

"Oke. Oh iya, Ten, jangan terlalu ribet mikirin hadiah, nanti stress sendiri," ucapnya sembari menjulurkan lidah.

"Kau tau darimana?" tanya Tenten penasaran.

"Ada deh, kasih tau nggak ya?" godanya sambil berlari ke arah tangga.

"Pasti si pemalas itu yang kasih tau," lontar Tenten.

Iya baru ingat, bahwa tadi sepulang sekolah ia sempat curhat dengan Lee dan Naruto di taman. Namun, sialnya ada Shikamaru yang sedang baringan di atas pohon. Pasti Temari mengulik semua curhatan Tenten dari pacarnya (Baca: Shikamaru).

"Sekarang lanjutkan agar pikiranku tenang, ganbatte!" teriak Tenten menyemangati diri sendiri.

###

Jam menunjukkan pukul 12 malam, semakin larut tapi membuat Tenten tak bisa tidur. Ia merubah posisi tidurnya tadi tengkurap, terlentang bahkan miring. Ia menatap langit-langit kamar, terlihat sekali ia tengah membayangkan sesuatu.

"Bagaimana ini, besok aku pakai apa? Tidak mungkin aku memakai kaos dan jeans," batin Tenten.

"Saus tar-tar, lebih baik aku tidur daripada memikirkannya."

Tumpukan baju-baju tergeletak di pinggir kasur, terlihat Temari sedang memilih-milih pakaian untuk Tenten. Namun, si empunya baju hanya duduk manis di bangku rias memperhatikan teman sekaligus pemilik rumah tempat ia tinggal.

Jadi di sini—di rumah keluarga Sabaku, Tenten meng-kost. Sudah lima tahun, ia menjadi bagian keluarga Temari. Tak heran, bila Tenten begitu akrab dengan mereka saat di sekolah. Tapi, Temari dan kedua adiknya sudah menganggap Tenten seperti anggota keluarga mereka.

"Aduh, Temari, kamu ribet banget sih. Aku biasa saja." Lontar Tenten.

"Jangan bohong, My panda! Aku bisa membaca dari matamu."

Tenten hanya diam tak berkutik. Tebakan Temari benar sekali, kalau dirinya tidak bisa tenang saat ini.

"Tenten, ini dress kamu ya?" tanyanya.

"Itu dress peninggalan ibuku. Kenapa?" tanya Tenten balik. Temari hanya tersenyum tipis, dia tengah merencanakan sesuatu.

###

Pria berpostur tinggi dan berkulit putih terlihat gelisah. Dia mondar-mandir di ambang pintu yang terbuka seperti seterikaan. Hingga sosok wanita berumur 40 tahun berada dihadapannya.

"Sasuke, kenapa belum ganti baju?" tanya wanita itu.

"Sebentar lagi, Bu."

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Mikoto, nama wanita itu.

"Dia akan datang atau tidak," lirih Sasuke. Meski pelan, namun ucapannya bisa terdengar oleh sang ibu.

"Dia siapa? Pacar kamu, ya?"

"Ng …, nggak ibu, dia bukan siapa-siapa!" bantah Sasuke, tapi terlihat raut wajahnya tiba-tiba memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Mikoto hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah anak bungsunya.

###

Di perjalanan menuju rumah Sasuke, Tenten terlihat gelisah, apalagi saat ia melirik sebuah kado yang ada di tangannya. Sedangkan Kankuro dan Gaara yang sedari tadi hanya diam. Ini aneh bagi Temari, karena biasanya mereka berdua selalu berbincang di dalam mobil.

"Hei, kalian kenapa? Aku perhatikan diam saja," tanya Temari.

"I … itu, apa ya Gaara?" Kankuro bertanya pada si adik bungsu.

Gaara hanya menaikkan bahu sebagai isyarat tidak tau, dengan stay cool dia focus melajukan mobilnya. Kemudian Temari melirik Tenten dan berpikir sesuatu.

###

Di dalam ruangan bercat putih terlihat accessories dan perlengkapan ulang tahun menghiasi. Lampu berkelap-kelip (Author: ini discotik? -.-) , makanan dan minuman tertata rapi di meja hidangan. Tak lupa juga, para tamu undangan yang hadir menambah ramai suasana ruangan.

"Sasuke mana?" tanya Naruto pada teman-temannya.

"Masih di kamar kali, kita tunggu saja."

"Kyaaa! Sasuke," Teriak para fansgrilsnya.

Sasuke tampil di antara para tamu undangan, memakai berwarna biru dongker yang senada dengan warna rambutnya.

"Selamat malam teman-teman," sambut Sasuke.

"Malam juga Sasuke," sahut para siswi heboh.

"Ayo, Ten," ajak Temari sambil menarik tangan Tenten.

"Kamu masuk saja dulu," pinta Tenten mencoba menghentikan langkah mereka.

"Kenapa? Kita sudah terlambat."

Temari sedikit cemberut atas sikap temannya ini, saat sampai di halaman rumah Sasuke, Tenten berdiam diri di dalam mobil dan meminta Sabaku family's meninggalkannya. Tapi, Temari menemani Tenten, karena dia merasa khawatir.

"Oke, aku masuk ke dalam. Tapi, kamu harus segera menyusul!" perintah Temari.

###

Sepeninggalan Temari, Tenten berdiri di depan rumah Sasuke. Menatap bangunan bergaya asitektur eropa itu. Dengan langkah malas ia menghampiri pintu masuk yang dijaga oleh dua orang bodyguard.

"Sumimasen," ucap Tenten sambil tersenyum. Tanpa basa-basi kedua bodyguard itu mempersilahkan Tenten masuk ke dalam.

Pemandangan yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah murid-murid KHS. Tenten begitu terpesona dengan penampilan teman-temanya. Apalagi di sana ada para fansgirlsnya Sasuke, ia semakin minder dengan gaun yang dikenakan mereka—begitu mewah.

Tenten menatap dirinya sendiri dari atas sampai bawah. Dress tanpa lengan selutut, berwarna soft ungu tanpa variasi dipadukan dengan high heels yang warnanya senada. Dengan tatanan rambut di gerai hanya di tambah hiasan jepitan kupu-kupu. Sederhana.

###

Angin behembus, daun-daun berjatuhan, burung-burung mengitari pepohonan dan langit yang tampak berawan. Di taman belakang, Tenten duduk di bangku panjang dekat air mancur. Menghela nafas sejenak sambil memandangi sekitar.

"Hah …," lirih Tenten.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya seseorang.

"Sa … sasuke? A … aku, Ka … kau sendiri?" gaya bicara Tenten seperti Hinata—gugup. Tapi, dia sukses membuat Sasuke bingung atas pertanyaan balik yang dia ajukan.

"Aku menghindari mereka," jawab Sasuke duduk di sebelah Tenten.

"Oh." Tenten mengerti siapa yang dimaksud Sasuke, mereka adalah para fansgirlsnya.

"Kau belum jawab pertanyaanku!" tegas Sasuke.

"I … itu ya, aduh kenapa aku jadi gugup." Tenten asal ceplos.

Dia langsung menutup mulutnya, dapat ia rasakan laki-laki yang ada di sebelahnya sedang tertawa melihat tingkahnya tadi.

"Saus tiram …! Kenapa aku salting?" batin Tenten.

"Kau cantik malam ini."

"Eh?" Tenten kaget atas ucapan Sasuke. Pasalnya dia baru mendengar pangeran ayam memuji seorang perempuan.

"Kau mengejek, ya?" tanya Tenten.

"Tidak."

"Oh iya, ini hadiah untukmu," lontar Tenten sembari menyodorkan kado bersampul biru.

Sasuke membukanya dan melihat benda kecil yang ada di dalamnya. Sebuah jimat dari kain flannel berwarna biru dongker bertuliskan "Uchiha Sasuke". Tenten menelan ludah, dia sudah siap bila hadiah yang diberikannya akan diejek bahkan dibuang Sasuke.

"Terima kasih," ucap Sasuke, tersenyum. Tenten hanya membalas dengan anggukan.

"Ku pikir," belum sempat Tenten melanjutkan, ucapannya sudah dipotong Sasuke.

"Hadiah yang indah itu tak harus mahal. Tapi, sesuatu yang sederhana namun berarti."

Hening—suasana berubah seperti kuburan. Canggung sangat terasa di antara mereka. Sasuke hanya menatap lurus air mancur yang ada di depannya. Sedangkan Tenten hanya menatap high heels.

Suara hembusan nafas uchiha bungsu cukup terdengar, sepertinya dia akan memulai pembicaraan.

"_Hitomebore data no yo_,"

(Ini cinta pada pandangan pertama). Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan berdiri di hadapan Tenten.

_"__Koi ni ochiru nante koto wa arienai to omotte ta. Konna kimochi ni natta koto wa nai." _

(Aku kira, aku tak akan pernah jatuh cinta. Belum pernah merasa seperti ini).

_"__Daisuki da, Tsukiatte kudasai!"_

(Aku suka padamu, jadilah pacarku). Bola mata _onyx_ bertemu bola mata _auburn_, keduanya saling berpandang.

"Ka … kamu serius, Sasuke?" tanya Tenten mencoba menyembunyikan rasa kagetnya. Sasuke menggangguk pasti.

"I am seriously,"

Tenten tertunduk, dia tak mampu menatap kedua mata Sasuke. Untuk kedua kalinya, Sasuke menarik nafas sejenak. Mencairkan suasana agar tak terlalu kaku.

"Masih banyak waktu untuk menjawab dan di saat itu aku akan tetap menunggu," ucap Sasuke sambil meninggalkan sang panda.

Tenten berkaca di depan cermin, pikirannya dipenuhi dengan ucapan Sasuke tadi.

"Ada yang lagi galau," nimbrung seseorang.

"Temari, aku tidak mau diganggu!" pinta Tenten.

"Siapa yang ganggu, aku hanya ingin bilang. Aku bersedia jadi teman curhat."

Sebelumnya Tenten sempat bingung mau diceritakan atau tidak tapi dia lebih memilih untuk bercerita.

Uchiha bungsu terus menatap benda kecil itu. Senyuman terlukis di bibirnya.

"Hadiah dari siapa?" tanya Mikoto.

"Ibu, sejak kapan di sini?" tanya Sasuke balik.

"Ibu perhatikan sedari tadi kamu tersenyum ketika melihat jimat itu. Dari dia, ya?"

"Dia siapa?" tanya Sasuke heran. (Author: hadeh, kenapa pada balik tanya -_-).

"Ibu tau, Nak. kamu sedang jatuh cinta, 'kan?"

Sasuke tak mampu menyembunyikan perasaannya. Dia hanya tersenyum pada sang ibu.

###

Bel masuk berbunyi, pertanda pelajaran pertama akan dimulai. Para siswa hari ini sangat kepo pada benda yang bergantung di tas pangeran ayam.

"Hei Teme, sejak kapan kau suka accesories?" tanya Naruto.

"Entahlah Dobe. Tapi, ini hadiah dari someone special."

Naruto dkk tertawa ketika mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Baru kali ini, Sasuke membicarakan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan cinta.

_"__Who is she?"_ tanya Sakura penasaran. Namun perbicangan mereka terhenti saat Guy sensei masuk ke dalam kelas.

Selama perjalanan berlangsung, Tenten tak bisa focus dengan apa yang disampaikan guru biologinya. Dia melirik ke arah Sasuke berada. Tepatnya di bangku no 2 dekat jendela sedangkan dia duduk di bangku no 3 dimana barisannya sejajar dengan meja guru. Merasa diperhatikan Sasuke melirik ke arah Tenten dan memberikan senyuman untuknya.

_"__Cinta tumbuh karena adanya kebersamaan. Selama ini, di sekolah, di kelas bahkan ekstrakulikuler, kau dan dia selalu bertemu. Tak jarang, saat tournament para guru memilih kalian untuk bertanding. Menurutku, dari situlah rasa itu tumbuh."_

Ucapan Temari terngiang di benak Tenten. Memang dirinya dan Sasuke selalu ditampilkan bersama dalam tournament taekwondo mewakili sekolah. Kerja kelompok bareng dan hal lainnya.

"Kedua matanya, ada ketulusan di sana," batin Tenten, dia pun membalas senyuman Sasuke—tanpa ragu.

###

Tap … tap … tap … langkah kaki dua anak manusia menaiki tangga. Menapaki jumlahan anak tangga untuk menuju atap sekolah. Sesampainya di sana, Tenten dan Sasuke menyender di tembok yang menghadap langit biru.

"Sebelumnya aku mengucapkan terima kasih, karena kau mau membawa jimat itu ke sekolah. Kuharap keberutungan selalu menyertaimu," jelas Tenten.

"Lalu?" tanya Sasuke to the point. Kini, Tenten yang menarik nafas berharap semua beban akan hilang setelah ini.

_"__Anata ga suki desu,"_

(Aku suka padamu). Lirih Tenten mencoba menatap laki-laki di sebelahnya.

"Souka?" Tanya Sasuke. Tenten hanya menggangguk.

"Hadiah tanda jadi kita," lontar Sasuke.

"Apa? Kau mau hadiah lagi. Bukannya kau bilang _"Hadiah yang indah itu tak harus mahal. Tapi, sesuatu yang sederhana namun berarti."_" Jelas Tenten sambil mengulang dan menirukan gaya Sasuke semalam.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke mengepung Tenten, mengunci semua pergerakannya seakan tak membiarkan kelinci percobaannya kabur. Tenten mencoba keluar, tapi kepalanya berada di antara kedua tangan Sasuke dan kaki pangeran ayam itu berada di antara kaki Tenten. (Author: koq jadi merinding ya bacanya, jangan dibayangkan. #Plakk).

"Ma … mau apa,

Hmph …." Ucapan Tenten lagi-lagi terpotong.

Sasuke segera mencium bibir ranum Tenten, melumat bibir mungil itu dan mencoba memaksa masuk. Hal itu, membuat dada bidangnya menekan buah dada sang panda. Akhirnya, Tenten membuka mulutnya. Segera Sasuke masuk dan mengabsen setiap gigi yang tertata di dalam. Menyatukan saliva dan gairah mereka. (Author: Woy … cukup, cukup!)

Sampai tiba mereka kehabisan nafas dan saling melepas ciuman yang sangat panas itu (?). Setelah mereka cukup mendapatkan oksigen kembali, Tenten langsung memukul—pelan dada bidang Sasuke.

"Kau serakah, kau rentenir (?), kau merebut ciuman pertamaku," teriak Tenten. Sasuke hanya tertawa kecil dan langsung menarik Tenten ke dalam pelukkannya.

"Terima kasih atas hadiahnya. Kau tau, ini adalah ciuman pertamaku dengan seorang perempuan."

_"__Aishiteru,"_ tambah Sasuke, membisikan semuanya tepat di telinga sang panda.

Tenten tak membalas, cairan bening telah tampak di ujung matanya. Mengetahui itu Sasuke segera mengelus-elus punggung Tenten—lembut. Atap sekolah, menjadi saksi hadiah sederhana yang diberikan Tenten untuk Sasuke. Walau sederhana, sebuah ciuman pertama menjadi awal kisah cinta mereka.

Yeayyy … akhirnya selesai juga. Terima kasih untuk minna yang sudah membaca. Semoga menghibur J Oh iya, waktu di perjalanan ke rumah Sasuke, Gaara dan Kankuro hanya diam di dalam mobil. Itu karena, mereka terpesona melihat Tenten yang tampil tidak seperti biasa—tomboy. Makanya Temari memikirkan sesuatu. Pikirnya adalah bahwa tujuan utamanya berhasil, membuat para cowok terpesona saat melihat penampilan Tenten.

Ingin buat sequel, bagaimana minna setuju gak? Terakhir jangan lupa review yang membangun dan positif ^_^


End file.
